Skin To Bone
by yodasbitch
Summary: Julia/Tobey smutty oneshot centered around what would have happened on their trip to Utah at the end of the film, after Tobey was released from his six months in prison. Warning for language and lemon!


**A/N: The reason why I decided to do this was because I can barely find any Need For Speed fics whatsoever, and Julia and Tobey are so absolutely adorable that I decided I just **_**had **_**to dedicate something to them. The chapter is named after the song 'Skin To Bone' by Linkin Park, although it's not the mandatory audio track. It was just what gave me inspiration to write it.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Need For Speed or any of it's associated characters!**

As Julia and Tobey sped further and further away from Folsom State Prison in California, there was little noise inside the 2015 red Ford Mustang besides the urgent chatter of a radio. Joe and Finn were quick to reconnect with the two so called 'lovebirds', letting them know that Benny had been granted an early release from his Utah state prison for getting off on good behavior. It was well known that he had started a fitness course for the inmates, consisting solely of dancing and promising weight loss as well as 'confidence'. The judge liked his idea, and had granted him an early release and a status as the founder of the new health program in the State's board of correctional facilities. This, however, meant that he was in need of a pick up as soon as he was released from his cell in a matter of time. Which meant that Tobey and Julia had a limited amount of time to get from California to Utah as to not leave their friend homeless on the streets for a night.

"Hold on a sec boys," Tobey interjected his friend's chatter about the date and time, reminding them that there was no rush to pick up Benny as he wouldn't be able to actually leave his cell until tomorrow morning when the paperwork was approved. "We're gonna make a stop in Vegas."

His blonde companion in the passenger seat raised a brow at the proclamation, but kept silent whilst the three boys organized further details. They disconnected after several more minutes, and Julia turned to Tobey with a smirk on her face, finding an identical expression staring back at her. There was only one reason why Tobey would want to make a detour into one of the towns they were passing through, and both knew why he needed this stop so urgently.

"We'll get a motel room," Tobey explained before Julia could make any smart remarks. It was a pity that they couldn't enjoy the Vegas attractions even if it was just for a night, but if they showed up completely smashed when they picked up Benny, it was unlikely that the officers there would take lightly to their impaired situation. So they would have to settle on a warm motel room with a functional shower and semi-comfortable bed.

"It's probably safer if I stay with you," Julia quipped, quoting what he had said a mere six months earlier on the topic of sharing a motel room. He grinned at the statement, regarding her with smoldering eyes for as many seconds as the road would allow. "Right?"

"Definitely," His voice was gruff, deep and gravelly; an intoxicating mix for poor Julia, who was already feeling weak in the knees although she had been sitting for a good half an hour. She watched him drive with avid fascination as he floored the engine, speeding even faster down the highway towards their destination. There was a familiar tingling in her abdomen, and she smirked as soon as she recognizing the sensation that had once again been reawakened by the particular way that Tobey drove his cars. Julia didn't know if it was because fine motor vehicles were also her main interest, or if it was because Tobey was just undeniably attractive, but she found herself disturbingly aroused every time he climbed into the driver's seat of his modified cars. Biting her lip and releasing a shaky breath, she prayed that Tobey wouldn't notice her tightly wound state and that he took her uncomfortable fidgeting as plain old nerves. Unfortunately, her male counterpart did no such thing, and before she knew it his dark snickering filled the vehicle.

"What's wrong, princess?" He teased, blue eyes reflecting the passing highway lights. "Anxious?"

"The only thing I'm anxious about is what the parole officers in Utah are going to say when you walk through their doors," Julia quickly retorted without missing a beat, reminding Tobey of the two years he had served before the whole De Leon mess had started. He grinned, appreciating the smooth bypass and swift change of subject but instead choosing to pursue her obvious state of arousal.

"Yeah?" His hand came to rest on her thigh, dangerously close to the one area that was throbbing for attention.

"Mhm," She threw him a sideways glance, trying her best to hide a smile and failing to do so as his thumb dragged back and forth across her skin. "Correct me if I'm wrong, Mr. Marshall, but was it not you that once reprimanded me for not keeping both hands on the wheel?"

"'Mr. Marshall'?" Tobey grinned again, a devious expression taking over his face as he analyzed her movements. "And for the record, I like breaking the rules."

"Breaking your own rules makes you a hypocrite," Julia whispered, a light blush coloring her cheeks as his hand dipped even closer to her center. "And we've got six hours to go, big boy."

Her driver's eyes shone in challenge, willing himself to make it through the next large portion of the trip without exploding. They had time to fool around in Vegas, but for the next chunk of the road Tobey would have to ignore his brain's demands to stop the car, bend Julia over the hood and screw her into oblivion. It was already proving to be a difficult task, as he couldn't keep his eyes off of her lips or the swell of her breasts, and his mind kept projecting endless expletives to tease him with. So again, Tobey found himself flooring the engine and willing the Mustang to push it's speed limit.

**|:|**

"Fuck!"

There were clothes flying in every direction and lips fusing themselves together as Tobey and Julia struggled to find balance in their motel room. The six-hour car drive from California to Las Vegas had been absolute torture for the pair, who had been juggling sexual tension ever since seeing each other again for the first time in weeks. Julia had made a point to visit Tobey in prison, but hadn't been able to make physical contact with him until he was released, which made the situation all the more frustrating when it turned out that on his first day of his freedom he wouldn't be able to do anything but drive. So Julia was more than overjoyed at the prospect of renting a motel room for the night, and had practically jumped Tobey the minute they had unlocked the door to room 205B. The two nearly broke the closet door and broke the TV dresser before situating themselves on the bed, unceremoniously tossing their other items across the room. Tobey pressed the blonde female into the mattress, intertwining their tongues and coaxing a whimper out of her when he went to remove what was left of her shirt.

"Impatient, are we?" He laughed, leaning downwards to kiss her again and resting his hands on either side of her head. She merely whined and clutched at his back, tugging at his shirt and so scattered that she couldn't even begin to tell him what it was that she wanted.

"Oh fuck," Tobey groaned as he took a moment to regard the lacy contraption that held Julia's breasts. It was unfair, really; she _knew _he had thing for her in black lace, and the piece that was sitting on her chest was quite possibly the sexiest thing he had ever seen. The thing was delicate – obviously worked on by hand and topped off with shimmers of gold. Although he could appreciate the piece for all that it was worth, the last thing Tobey wanted to see at the moment was anything that could hide Julia. He reluctantly removed the bra, gently tossing it onto the edge of the bedpost and removing the matching bottom piece. These were flung with less care towards the TV, where they perched perfectly on the corner and didn't succumb to the pressures of gravity.

"Careful!" Julia protested at the rough handling of her articles, reaching for her bra in hopes of folding the expensive piece properly. However, before she could grasp at the strap that was hooked onto the wooden bedframe, she felt sudden heat in between her legs and then the familiar pleasure of Tobey's tongue connecting with her clit. The gasp that left her lips had his eyes rolling into the back of his head in pleasure, pride swelling in his chest at the fact that it was _him _that caused that noise to come out her lips, and it would be by _his _doing that she would come unraveled. After six months of being deprived of any sexual contact with his girlfriend, he was more than happy to do anything it took to hear her cries of pleasure. It was for this reason that he dipped three of his fingers inside of her, growing even harder when he realized just how wet she was. She hissed as his digits entered, thrusting slowly at first and then increasing speed as they built a rhythm with Tobey's tongue.

"Tobey," Julia sobbed, her back arching involuntarily and hands clutching at Tobey's hair. "F-fuck, please -"

"Tell me what you want," Tobey's tone was husky, causing Julia to automatically tighten even more around his fingers as she tried to formulate a coherent response to his question. Her boyfriend was well aware of the fact that her orgasms were fairly easy to achieve, and rarely took over several minutes of stimulation. Because of this, he was always forced to make choices that would prolong her release.

"I want to cum," She begged, trying to lean up onto her elbows. "Please, let me cum."

He reattached his lips to her most sensitive bundle of nerves, focusing on the patterns he knew she liked and the timing of his fingers against the fleshy piece of nerve tissue inside of her. She wailed again, drifting closer and closer to the edge with each and every tap of his fingers against that spot. No one in her past – even Julia herself – had been able to locate the special spot inside of her but Tobey, which made it all the better when he used his knowledge to send her reeling into the pits of pleasure. With three more motions of his fingers and a particularly rough flick of his tongue, Tobey sent Julia flying over the edge with a loud shout that vaguely resembled his name.

He wasted no time in locating protection, slipping it on and tending to the female that was still suffering from aftershocks on the white covers. She reached out towards him, tangling her fingers in his hair and wrapping her legs tightly around his waist as a signal of her impatience. Without words, he took the opportunity and slipped inside of her with a deep groan, sucking at the side of her neck and listening to the profanities spill out of her mouth. He poured out all of his frustrations from the past year into the thrusts of his hips, reveling in the sinful noises of the British woman underneath him. She wasn't blind to his emotions, and she didn't blame him for them either; after several months of limited contact in a high maximum-security prison, one would expect a certain amount of frustration and pent-up rage. Julia certainly wasn't complaining about the way that he was releasing his feelings either - in fact she encouraged him by crying out his name when he hit a particular spot inside of her, and hooking her legs up farther around his waist. Tobey growled deep in his chest, lifting the small woman off of the bed and transporting her frame to the TV dresser. Situating her at the top of it, he joined their lips again and abruptly changed his pace to a slower, deeper angle that had her falling apart.

"Shit!" Julia cried out, mouth falling open and back arching into his chest, causing her nails to dig themselves into his shoulders for support. "Right there! Oh my god!"

Tobey let out a low groan at her actions, attaching his lips onto her neck and beginning to leave what would soon be a very large series of hickeys. His hand that rested in her hair became tangled in her blonde locks, and instead of pulling away he found himself dragging their faces together so that he could steal her breath another time. His thrusts were still slow and measured, calculated each and every time he slid in and out of her. Once again, Julia began to feel the familiar tightening in the pit of her stomach, and as Tobey recognized the expression, he began to slow down again.

"No," Julia pleaded and moaned, shaking her head. "Don't stop!"

"You sure, baby?" Tobey picked up the pace, smirking darkly and watching her eyes fall shut with a frown. He thought that he would maintain control over the situation until she fell back and her right hand drifted downwards, making him almost shot off his load right then and there when he realized that _for the love of god, she was touching herself_. She had done it before on several occasions – whether it had been giving him a show in the Mustang or a change of pace in the bedroom, but it was always a treat (especially after so long) to see what was basically the equivalent of pornography come to life in front of him. Tobey let her continue, mouth dropping open and a concentrated expression falling over his face as he tried to control himself when she began to toy with her own nipples.

"Fuck," He enjoyed the show in front of him, digging his own shorter fingernails into her thighs. "You gonna cum?"

"Yes – oh, please! Just like that," She cried, nearing the edge for the second time. "Please! Fuck – oh fuck, oh fuck, oh FUCK! TOBEY!"

This time, his name was screeched at a much higher octave, making him hiss out obscenities as she clenched around him and embedded her nails into his back. He gave her a minute to recover, making sure to count her deep breaths and try to control his animalistic urges as her tight passage continued to try and milk him for everything that he was worth.

"C'mere," Tobey grunted, picking a shaky Julia up again and placing her on his lap while he brought them back to the bed and sat up against the headboard. "Give daddy some sugar."

There was a certain quality about Tobey that drew Julia in; he desired praise and acknowledgement and seemingly was never granted it, but there was something in her that just wanted to give him everything and make him feel wanted – just like everyone else hadn't. So she obeyed, straddling him and lowering herself on top of his length with a shaky moan while he placed finger shaped bruises on her hips. Within seconds they were back at their previous pace, except that Julia had taken to mewling like a kitten and driving Tobey absolutely crazy with her wandering hands, which were again playing with her own clit and pawing at her breasts. There was a quality about Julia that Tobey hadn't found in anyone else; she had a certain class about her that was unattainable and fit her own set of standards; she didn't bow down to anyone else and refused to conform at any cost.

Lost in thought, he hadn't noticed that the pace of his own hips had increased dramatically, and as he bit down into Julia's shoulder he realized that she was again on the brink of another orgasm. Determined to bring her to the edge himself, he knocked her hand away from her pleasure center and began to circle her clit slowly with his own thumb, causing her to shudder and join her lips with his again. Their pace slowed for several seconds, before Tobey flipped them over and slammed into her with such a vigorous strength that she was left silent for several seconds. After the initial shock had worn off, her vocals kicked in and he knew that the manager would be asking about the noise later on in the evening. Julia yelled nearly every swear word under the sun, leaving out only the most offensive and settling for crying out Tobey's name when she ran out of foul language to use. He didn't let up for a second, continuing to thrust as deep as he could get and groaning against the crook of her neck when he felt a tug in his stomach as well.

"Hold on - fuck," Tobey breathed against his girlfriend's pale skin, trying to hold off her upcoming orgasm for as long as possible. The two were able to keep up the pace for another ten seconds before Julia was crying out his name and re-opening the dried scratches on his back, yelling out his name so that the entire motel knew exactly how well Tobey Marshall could please his woman. Her tightening drove Tobey to his own orgasm, causing him to curse out and clutch at her madly. It was at this point that Julia realized just how valuable their moments had been. The way that Tobey was holding her was different than all of the other times they had slept together. It was almost like walking on a cold winter night; even after you got home and went under your covers the cold still remained, because it wasn't just on the surface of your skin. It was in your bones. Except with Tobey the cold wasn't cold at all; it was love. The love that he shared with her stuck deep in her bones, and she knew that it would always be there – just like the cold on a freezing winter night.

"Julia…" He muttered, still suffering from aftershocks just as bad as hers. "I love you."

She wrapped her fingers in his hair again, kissing the top of his head as they lay breathless. "I love you too."

**A/N: I don't usually do these types of pieces, but I decided to try it out just once and see what my readers think. Let me know! I hope you somewhat enjoyed, and if you didn't feel free to tell me why!**


End file.
